The End of Forever
by RACHE BABYY x3
Summary: Follow Joe and Demi through the ups and downs of their relationships in short song ficlets. They will find romance, hearkbreak, regret, remorse, and most importantly... love. Tag Game.


**There's this "Tag" game going around so I decided to do it, but I'm posting it here too. Basically, the rules:**

****

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

I did mine as a Joe/Demi pairing; since they are incredibly cute. Enjoy. (: Oh, and tell me which you enjoyed the most! & Listen to all these songs, they're amazing.

**Oh, and none of these are related events. They're all their own separate ones. **

* * *

**Tell Them She's Not Scared - Envy on the Coast**

Demi's worried eyes looked back up at the doctors that loomed over her, each doing their own various tests. Needles were shot into her arms, bright lights were illuminated into her face, she was poked and prodded until the doctors felt satisfied from their results.

They each left the room at separate times, on a quest to get the results from their tests.

Two hours and fifty-seven minutes later, Demi noticed her formal doctor talking outside of the room to her boyfriend of two years, Joseph. Joe's face went from confused to elated in only a matter of seconds. The doctor walked away and Joe proceeded to walk into her room.

He leaned over Demi's bed and quietly whispered into her ear:

"It's over, Demi. You beat it. You beat the cancer, baby."

**--**

**Champagne's for Celebrating (I'll Have A Martini) - Mayday Parade**

Joe leaned over the counter of the grimy bar, his back hunched over, his head lowered which caused his dark locks to fall in his face.

The drinks that he had that night continuously stacked up. Martini glasses were empty, shot glasses stacked on top of another, beer bottles scattered in various places. He'd only started off with a couple beers, then continued to down the shots and martinis. He was completely wasted. His mind raced with the events of that night.

She had left him.

She left him because she couldn't handle a relationship anymore.

Bull. Shit.

His stomach lurched unpleasantly and he was shaken back to reality.

Beer before liquor, never been sicker; liquor before beer you're in the clear.

Who knew a statement could be so true.

**--**

**Emergency - Paramore**

Tears rolled down her cheeks as the fateful words left his mouth. Her lip trembled, and her voice cracked whenever she tried to talk.

His face was hard as a stone wall, refusing to break its cold stare. His voice was steady as he talked. It seemed as if he didn't care what he was putting her through.

She shook her head trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

He shook his head to remind himself that he had to do this.

She stared into his eyes and only received coldness in return.

He stared into her eyes and saw her pleading through them not to do this.

She took a breath and tried to forget this was happening.

He took a breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say; and end.

"It's over."

They were done.

The words were said and he merely walked away leaving her alone and scarred, forced to deal with herself on her own.

**--**

**We'll Get There - Jimmy Robbins**

"I want to marry you, Joseph."

"And I want to marry you too, Demi! But we can't yet. We're only eighteen, we're too young to get married."

And she knew that. But she knew that Joe was the only person she ever wanted to live with for the rest of her life. He was the one for her.

They would have a big house together, maybe even with some fields and woods behind it. They'd have kids together. They'd have a big dog - a Labrador, maybe. They would have the perfect life together.

She had planned everything out, and even told Joe of her plans. They'd already decided they'd be together for the rest of their lives. Now they just had to get there.

Joe touched the side of her face softly, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. He touched her lips softly and smiled.

"Just be patient, baby girl. We'll get there when we get there."

**--**

**My Moves Are White (White Hot, That Is) - Cobra Starship**

The club was crowded with drunk underage teenagers grinding against each other, and every other visible surface. Across the room, Demi spotted another guy staring at her. He crossed through the crowd and reached an abrupt stop right in front of her. He simply raised an eyebrow in her direction, motioning for her to follow. Without waiting for her response, he tangled himself in the throngs of drunken people. Turning around, he saw that she had in fact followed, and that she had a smirk implanted on her face.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, while thrusting his pelvis against her, hips grinding. Her arms snaked their way around his neck while her head continuously make its way closer to his. Their bodies moved rhythmically together. Hordes of other dancers surrounded them, and drinks splashed out of their drinks. Sweat trickled down her face, while growing more impatient that he wasn't doing anything yet.

After dancing continuously for hours, they separated to each of their different ends of the club, though never breaking their persistent eye contact.

**--**

**Best Days - Graham Colton**

He looked down at her petite figure, the bright smile never leaving his face. She looked absolutely stunning. Her white dress fit her body perfectly and flowed from the hips out. Her hair was curled magnificently, twisted together into some form of an up-do that must have taken hours. There was only a slight trace of make up on her face; make-up was something she was never too fond of wearing.

But even if she was standing up there with no make up, her sweats, hair greasy and matted; it wouldn't matter to him. She was the love of his life and they weren't going to ever be separated. This day just proved that point. They would forever be bound together for the rest of their lives.

He took one last look down and widened his smile.

"I do."

**--**

**Should've Said No - Taylor Swift**

Everything she ever did with him was a mistake. Their relationship was a mistake. Their kisses, their hugs, everything they've ever done together was a mistake. And most of all, he was the mistake.

He had cheated on her for months.

She only found out the day before they were set to be married.

She had cried for days over him. He always seemed so perfect. He was the perfect gentleman, they had so many things in common, they hardly fought. So why would he do that? Why would he cheat on the best thing that ever happened to him? Why would he then continue to gravel at her feet, begging for forgiveness? Their relationship was worthless. He was worthless.

He should've said no.

**--**

**This Is Who We Are - Cartel**

The pair looked out of the windows of the taxi cab that was currently transporting them to the hotel that they would be staying at. They stared at the sights that the passed during the ride, the signs, the shops, the trees, the beaches, and the beautiful people.

The taxi weaved its way through the crowded streets full of pedestrians and other cars. Horns honked, people yelled, and commotion was always going on. After the stressful, yet exciting, trip from the airport to the hotel, the taxi dropped the two teens off in front of their hotel with their bags. They both dropped their bags and took in another look around them.

"We made it Demi. Our dream is coming true." Joe looked over at the girl with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, Joe, it is." She replied back, equally excited. She glanced over and showed a brief smile, before making her way into the hotel.

**--**

**Just Like Heaven (Acoustic) - Taking Back Sunday**

The pair were laying in the bed, their bodies pressed against each others. Their naked bodies were intertwined as he continued to kiss her on ever revealed spot on her body. Her moans only gave him the encouragement to continue farther, farther, farther, as their love for each other went deeper, deeper, deeper. . .

Her contagious laughter filled his ears as he smiled at the thought of the wonderful girl sitting next to him. Her arms were tight around his neck as his roamed her body. Their wandering hands moved to their own accord, as if trying to learn about the other from just feeling.

Slowly the pair fell asleep together, peacefully in each others arms. When morning came, he thought they could have another round of what they did the previous night. He then realized that he was still fully clothed, and the only one in the bed. She was no longer there.

She was just a dream, dream, dream.

She was gone, gone, gone, forever condemned to Heaven.

**--**

**Heartbeat - Stereo Skyline**

Both of their hearts were racing at the speed of light as they neared each other for the first time in a year. They'd both been on their separate tours, movie sets, television shows, and just the all-around busy lifestyle of being a celebrity consumed both of their times.

They both broke out into a full out run before she jumped into his arms while smothering kisses on each other. He slowly lowered her back to the ground before putting his right hand over her heart.

"It's good to have you back, baby. It hasn't been the same without your heart near." He murmured quietly. She slowly looked up and embraced him in a slow, longing kiss.

Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato were meant to be together.


End file.
